Some printers include image processing application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC) or field-programmable arrays (FPGA) along with software for controlling the printers. Inkjet printheads may show an important variability in the size of the drops ejected. In order to avoid defects on paper, this difference is measured and compensated for by the printer by using a look-up table that lowers or increases the contone level depending on the drop size being too big or too small. A page-wide array printer may have several printheads in order to cover the full media width. In this case, the look-up table used to compensate the drop size has to be updated numerous times while processing a page.